beginners_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Key information on management writing
When learning the management, one necessary thing is to learn how to write things that required in this field. Especially when we have writing classes or attend the job after graduation, we need to know the writing genres in management are how and how they are different from other genres in other fields. This page will briefly introduce three common genres in the management field. Meanwhile, it is also necessary for us to know what kinds of writing skills are needed more and which kinds of citations are used in management writing. Genres: ❶ Marketing plan In business, most of the managers need to learn to write a marketing plan for their companies or teams. For example, in every company, there would be a marketing manager. As indicated by the name of this writing and also the title of the mangers, the goal of writing a marketing plan is to help promote and sell their own products or service. The intended target audience of the marketing plans would be advertising sales agents, and financial staff members because as a marketing manager, his/her job is to make the plan, while for the implementation, advertising sales agents will be responsible for it, and for financial staff members, they are mainly responsible for evaluating if the marketing plan is reliable and reasonable to ensure it can bring benefits for the company. ❷ Business email The second common genre should be a business email. How to write a business email formally and properly in the field of management is one basic ability of managers. Writing a business email is different from our daily email written to friends or classmates, it requires a fixed format, language, and many other elements. To learn how to write a business email properly, you can refer to the link which provides the updated article teaching how to write it. ❸ Business activity report The third common genre in management would be a business activity report. Usually, the business activity report would be a summary of the activities implemented by the company or group in a specific time period. No matter for employees or managers, they should learn how to write a business activity report so they can keep track of their own work and report to their boss. Different organizations and companies will have their own business activity report template, there are some links provided so you can learn from: West Virginia Business Activity Report Business Activity Report of Burbank California Writing Skills Also, if examining carefully, it is easy to find that in management writing, the writing skills required are not how to use complex words or sentences. Instead, the skills of writing things formally, properly, and clearly are more important because, in the management field, the most important thing is to convey meaning clearly and briefly to others so they can receive and understand information quickly. Also, in the management field, the research skill needed is also not to find more sources as more as possible, it is more vital to find that proper information so as to not to mislead others. For example, when looking for information on business email, it is important to find a reliable website that provides the standard and formal guidance on business email writing. Types of evidence or information As for the types of evidence or information that are most valued in scholarly writing should be expert opinion, statistics, and case study. ● Expert opinion: It is the most frequently seen evidence used in scholarly writing since they are the most convincing and formal. ● Statistics: They are also important since they can provide the clearest evidence and fact with readers especially when there are some experiments in scholarly writing. ● Case study: At present, more and more scholarly writings aim to provide practical suggestions for readers, using a case study is one vivid and effective way to help them understand. Ways to cite In management field writing, the ways to cite research are different, they are mainly linking, a single phrase, and footnotes. Usually, the citation is in the form of a summary. The reason is that in management writing, what readers want is to get the proper information in a quick way. Therefore, using linking and a single phrase will not make the writing too complex, a clear presentation will help readers get the information as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, linking and footnotes can provide a quick and convenient way for readers to find original sources, this will also save time for readers if they want to know relevant information.